Picnic Date
by Masterob
Summary: Johnny Storm and Peter Parker take Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle for a picnic. Appearances from Miles Tails Prower and Leon Kennedy.


Johnny Storm is in his penthouse, getting ready for a big date. It's not a regular date for Johnny though, it's a double date. He and his best friend Peter Parker are about to take the girls of their dreams for a nice time out.

Those girls are Princess Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash. Two ponies from another land, full of magic and harmony.

For Johnny, getting ready is no big deal. He's used to dates, and he's confident he's got this one, Rainbow Dash is a cool chick after all. He knows however that he'll have to help Peter out a bit, he's usually a nervous wreck when it comes to dates.

Though Peter and Twilight have been an item for a bit, at least according to their friend Leon Kennedy, Peter is still nervous with her. Not just because she's a princess, he's just nervous in general.

Johnny just got with Rainbow Dash but he knows she's not gonna be hard. He gets her, she gets him too.

Johnny had finished prepping himself and made his way out the penthouse, "Gonna kick some ass in this, Dashie's gonna have her world rocked."

He hopped in his car and made his way over to Peter's place to pick up his nervous friend. Fortunately when he arrived, Peter was already outside, though Johnny could tell he was a little nervous about this.

"Yo Pete, nervous much?" Johnny asked.

"Real funny Johnny," Peter said as he got in the passenger seat. "Pardon me for not having your skills and charisma."

"Dude, it's not that hard. besides. Twilight isn't that different from you anyway," Johnny said.

Peter shook his head, "No way, she's a princess, and charming, she can handle moments like this very well I bet."

Meanwhile with Twilight and Rainbow Dash near the park.

"Twilight, you need to relax yourself", Rainbow said.

"Sorry, I just get so nervous around Peter. He's really handsome", Twilight said.

"He's also a pretty nice guy, just keep it cool," Rainbow said.

"I'll try, so weird I've been with him a few times but I still feel so nervous," Twilight said.

"I don't see why, he seems really easy to get along with, he's even as nerdy as you are", Rainbow joked, much to Twilight's irritation.

"Hey...we're not nerdy, we just have high intellect!" Twilight said.

"Funny, Sonic told me that Tails says the same thing when he's called a nerd", Rainbow said.

"How is Sonic though? I'm surprised you two didn't get together", Twilight admitted.

"He's fine, he's not bummed or anything, we're still buds at least", Rainbow said.

Twilight noticed something in the distance, "Here come the boys."

Pulling up to the two mares were Johnny and Peter. Peter got out so Rainbow Dash could sit next to Johnny, and to open the door for Twilight.

"After you my sweet Princess", Peter said.

Twilight giggled at Peter's charm while Rainbow and Johnny rolled their eyes. Rainbow got in and did her sly smile to Johnny, "Sup Torch?"

"Sup Dash?"

Peter and Twilight got seated while Jonny focused on the road.

"Get comfortable, we're about to ride off", Johnny said and drove off with his friends.

Plan was to go somewhere private enough for the two couples, mainly for Peter and Twilight.

They drove for a while until they reached a nice grassy area away from the city, one area private enough for them to enjoy a picnic.

"Such a nice place, I'm sure Fluttershy would like it", Twilight said.

"We'll bring her along next time, maybe hook her up with Wolverine", Peter said.

"Come on dude, Wolverine is a horrible choice", Johnny said.

Peter raised his eyebrow, "Just because he seems a little gruff doesn't make him a bad choice".

"Yeah, I'm sure he has a gentle side", Twilight said.

Johnny chuckled at hearing that, "Yeah, gentle, sure, anyway how about other choices?"

Peter sighed and thought, "How about Tails then?"

"Tails is dating Cream, that won't work", Johnny stated.

"She could find somepony we already know", Twilight suggested.

Rainbow groaned, "Enough talk, we'll figure out who Fluttershy can love later, right now let's eat. I smell some yummy goodness in that picnic basket".

Twilight sighed, "Always to the point, aren't you Rainbow Dash?"

"That's what I love about her", Johnny said with a confident grin.

"I'm still amazed you two got together, I thought you were both happy before", Peter said.

"Let's not question it Pete, just enjoy it", Johnny said.

Twilight nuzzled against Peter, "He's got a point, the moment we got together was wonderful, I hope we can last."

"How exactly did you two hook up?" Rainbow asked.

Twilight blushed once she started recalling the events, "Originally I had no interest in him. At first he was too irritating for me to be around."

"Yeah, I thought you were a little snobby at one point", Peter admitted.

Twilight nodded, "Yes, we had a hard time getting along, we constantly bickered to the point where Leon had enough and told us to start finding a way to get along, or he will be a very angry person."

"Yeah, he was not messing around, he was close to pulling his hair out", Peter said.

Johnny and Rainbow chuckled at the idea of an angry Leon Kennedy.

"Still, one day we sat together in a room, willing to talk about our differences and how we can get along better", Twilight said.

"That's where we realized how much we had in common", Peter added.

"Yeah, he is so intelligent, I didn't realize he liked science as much as I do", Twilight said.

"Twilight herself turned out to be smart and amazing, right after that we started becoming good friends", Peter said.

Twilight wrapped her forelegs around Peter, "Over time I started to realize how funny, smart and charming he is. Soon I found myself attracted to him".

"Same here", Peter said, also putting his arm around her, "She's a smart and very capable pony, I just couldn't help but fall for her".

"Soon he unmasked and I go to see his handsome face, I started to get to know Peter Parker", Twilight gave him an nice kiss, "And I love him".

"And I love Twilight Sparkle", Peter said, returning the kiss.

"Oh Peter.." Twilight said with a blush, then turned to the others, "And that's how we..."

Twilight and Peter furrowed their brows as they saw that Johnny and Rainbow Dash had nodded off, seemingly bored from the story.

Twilight cleared her throat and did a very loud, "WAKE UP!"

That started Johnny and Rainbow Dash, causing them to look around erratically before noticing the angry mare and her boyfriend sitting not too far from them.

"Oh...yeah nice story Twi", Rainbow said, much to Twilight's annoyance.

"Seriously Rainbow!? You actually fell asleep!?" Twilight said, very agitated.

"What was that about Johnny!? You did ask!" Peter complained.

"You kinda went on and on, we heard about Leon getting annoyed with you and that caused you to get together, but then you bored us with the details", Johnny said.

Rainbow nodded, "Yeah, we get the point anyway".

Peter and Twilight did a face palm/hoof but let it go. They know how easily bored or distracted their friend can be. Makes them even more made for one another.

"Point is Twi, you got your guy, and I got mine", Rainbow said with her foreleg around Johnny.

Johnny held Rainbow close, "Yeah Pete, you got your mare, and I got this mare all for me."

"Let's just continue this picnic then, we don't want this food to go to waste", Peter said.

While they ate, Johnny looked up and saw a plane approaching. He looked to the pit and saw that it was his little fox friend Tails, and he wasn't alone. Riding in the back was another friend, Cream.

"Hey, it's Tails and Cream", Johnny said.

Tails landed near the picnic area, "Hi Johnny, Peter, Rainbow Dash, Princess Twilight, nice to see you".

Cream nodded and waved, "Pleasure to see you all again".

The group waved to Tails and Cream.

"Hello Tails, you don't have to refer to me as 'Princess', just 'Twilight' is fine", Twilight said.

Tails chuckled, "Wow, just like Sally, she never lets the Princess Title go to her head either."

"Sounds like a very humble princess", Twilight said.

Johnny focused his attention to Cream, "So Cream, how's it been lately?"

"It's been good Mr. Johnny, it's nice to see you again," Cream said.

"Hey you're mom's not mad that things didn't work out is she?" Johnny asked, bit nervously.

Cream shook her head, "No she's not mad, she says sometimes things just don't work out".

Johnny sighed in relief, "Oh good, normally I'm ok with breaking away from a girl, but your mom's pretty cool, so I wanna make sure we're cool".

"It is, at least you have a new girlfriend, she is really pretty", Cream said.

"Pretty? I think I'm a little more than just 'pretty'", Rainbow boasted.

"Easy Rainbow Dash, don't let this go to your head. She gave you a nice compliment, now take it", Twilight warned.

Rainbow groaned, "Whatever, not like I care that much anyway."

Tails looked at the food, "Wow, looks tasty, these homemade or what?"

"Some of them are. We got plenty though, feel free to dig in", Twilight offered.

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose", Tails said.

Twilight shook her head, "Not at all, we like to prepare in case a friend stops by".

Johnny tossed some food to Tails, "Just eat the damn food kid, we don't care".

Tails furrowed his brow at Johnny's bluntness but shrugged it off and sat down with Cream taking a seat next to him.

"So Tails, how's Sonic doing?" Rainbow asked.

"He's doing great, he's just running like he always does", Tails said.

"Mr. Sonic is always running really fast. Must be fun to move at super speeds", Cream said.

"Damn straight it is", Rainbow and Johnny said with a grin.

"It amazes me how big your egos are", Peter said.

"Yeah, the two of you plus Sonic would make for quite an egotistical speedy trio", Twilight said.

Tails chuckled, "Well Twilight, between you, me and Peter, we could match their ego for our brains".

"Now we just need a power team", Twilight said.

"My friend Knuckles, your friend Applejack and...who else?" Tails wondered.

Johnny tapped his chin, "Maybe Ben? Or Gambit to go with their cocky attitudes?"

"Applejack isn't cocky, at least not usually", Twilight said.

"Amazing how similar our friends can be", Tails pointed out.

That earned a nod of agreement from the others.

Before long, it was time for everyone to start heading back home. Tails had flown off with Cream while Johnny drove Peter home, Twilight would be joining him.

"Thanks Johnny, this was fun, right Twi?" Peter said.

"Yeah, we should do this again soon", Twilight said.

"No problem, you two enjoy the rest of your night together", Johnny said.

Twilight giggled, "We will".

Peter blushed a bit and waved as Johnny drove off with Rainbow Dash.

Johnny arrived home within minutes, parked his car in the garage and walked out with Rainbow Dash. As they walked, they passed by Leon Kennedy.

"Yo Leon, what's up?" Johnny asked.

"Hey Leon, good to see you around," Rainbow said.

Leon waved, "Hey, I heard you both were on a double date with Peter and Twilight."

"Sure were, it was fun", Rainbow said.

"Peter and Twilight are pretty fun to be around", Johnny said.

Leon smiled at that. "Glad those two worked out so well, I had a feeling they would, they just have that connection."

"Like you and Claire?" Johnny said with a sly smile.

Leon turned to Johnny with a bemused face, "Watch it".

Johnny put his arms up defensively, "Just saying bro".

Leon rubbed his face a little, "Anyway I need to head off, see you both around."

Leon walked off while Johnny and Rainbow waved.

"Come on Dash, let's head inside", Johnny said.

"You got it", Rainbow said, following her boyfriend.

It's always nice to have a little time for oneself, to be able to enjoy it. Sometimes it's better with friends around.


End file.
